Presents Gift
by Hatokirei
Summary: Battousai of the past is on a mission. To protect modern day Kaoru? How can she handle this stranger with golden eyes when he is so hard to hit, attacks her cooking, doesn't trust her friends, ruins appliances...... please review :
1. Default Chapter

Hiya everyone!! No I am not dead, I just thought up a new idea for a story. Hopefully it's a relatively new one. Oh and please I have to warn you this fic may be very OOC at times.it is a story. Hopefully you all enjoy! I so don't own Kenshin legally.but mentally is another issue!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The streets of Kyoto were full of the hustle that occurred during any mid day. Vendors trying to out voice the others, each claiming that they had the very best of what ever they were selling. It was near the end of the revolution, peace had been maintained, though even in its smallest quantities, fights were still known to occur. Any persons that still carried a katana were regarded with suspicion yet left alone to their own personal business, as people still had not the strength of voice or spirit to speak otherwise.  
  
In the sidelines a solitary man standing in the shadows regarded the hustle of the crowd with growing disinterest. Perfectly content to remain apart from the people, he watched them go about their daily lives, in blissful ignorance of what he was. To them the war was over, the new era had begun, however he knew that the only way to let them continue with their happiness was to extinguish any flame of resistance remaining.  
  
Adjusting the sword he wore strapped to his hip, he left the confines of his solace and ventured out toward the crowd, taking care to keep his eyes hidden under his bangs. To the ordinary person he looked simply as an old war-forgotten samurai, down on times. His pants were torn in various placed, and the dirt that was on them seemed a permanent resident, ever growing. His hakama, once a regal blue, now also torn and stained, looked more like he had simply picked it off the ground one day and decided to wear it. By all visible outward appearances he seemed a lonely warrior, trudging through the streets of Kyoto. And that was exactly what he wanted.  
  
He grimaced as a woman carrying two children and bag of flour ran into his shoulder. Keeping his head down he nodded his head in her direction as her apology came, rather hastily after seeing the weapon he had on his side. Then after looking at his clothing she deemed him to be not a threat, but a nuisance and went about her business scoffing something about 'The dirt of society.'  
  
He paid her no heed. His gaze was directed towards the tall building to his left. It was in there that he was to receive his next mission, be it assassination or protection. Tonight the 'Legendary Battousai' would receive his final mission.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Modern times (2003)  
  
Kamiya Kaoru flipped her hair nonchalantly over her shoulder, causing her best friend Misao who was at her side to dodge the black strands heading near her face.  
  
"So."  
  
"So.What?" Kaoru questioned irritably.  
  
Misao turned to face her. "How did dinner go with your Uncle last night?"  
  
Kaoru snorted in contempt and resumed her pace towards class, forcing the only slightly smaller girl to tag along after her. Last night Kaoru was supposed to go out with her uncle, the last known living relative that she had left. As far as Misao knew he worked in some sort of secret government agency, kind of like an, if I tell you then I have to kill you, type thing. Due to the unfortunate death of her parents in a tragic car accident two years ago, Kaoru had been forced to live on her on. Her uncle, while kind enough to 'volunteer' to take care of her, was hardly ever home. Which suited Kaoru just fine, she had enough in inheritance to buy off what little was left on the dojo that she and her parents had grown up in, and was now living alone.  
  
Last night was supposed to be one of the few times her uncle ever took her out to diner, but by the look on Kaoru's face, there was little chance that meeting actually took place.  
  
Misao fell into pace beside her. "So what happened Princess?"  
  
Kaoru sneered. "The bastard stood me up, is what happened! I mean, I would expect that from a boyfriend maybe, but not a blood relative!" She took a deep breath as they reached the locker room to calm her anger, and then turned to her friend. "He didn't even try to call me on my cell, he just didn't show. I waited for about an hour before I just gave up and left."  
  
The smaller girl held her went up to hug her. "I'm sorry Kaoru." Looking into her friends eyes, she could see the sorrow and anger held there."  
  
Kaoru patted Misao on the back. "It's ok," she mumbled, gently prying her off. "I should have expected this, it's probably not going to be the last time." She turned to her locker retrieved her shoes, sat on the bench and proceeded to change for class.  
  
Misao followed her friends' example and got ready for class sighing. "You know Princess, what you need is a man."  
  
Kaoru stopped and stared at her friend. "Excuse me?" she laughed. "I thought I didn't need any other causes of stress in my life!"  
  
Her friend joined in the laughter. "Yes but if you have one, then you can get one of his friends to date me!" She shrieked as she dodged the shoe Kaoru threw at her.  
  
"Mou.Misao.honestly no help at all!" With a sly grin she snickered. "But Misao I thought you had your eye on a certain someone with no personality, no charm or." The last part was left off as Misao pounced on her friend, trying to cover her mouth.  
  
"Shh.you twit! Someone might hear you!"  
  
"Pes Idn fink etz." Kaoru struggled against the hand held tightly over her mouth. She was only released when she started to drool all over Misao's hand in retaliation.  
  
"EEEWWWW Gross Kaoru!!!" Misao shrieked laughing in disgust and trying to wipe her hand on her friends' shirt.  
  
Kaoru laughed and ran toward the classroom, Misao followed shortly after, looking for a way to get back at her friend, happy that she was feeling better.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Age of Meiji  
  
Battousai held the paper tightly in his hands. This mission was going to be longer and more pointless than any he had ever had before. He reread the letter one more time, hoping that he misread any of the other three times.  
  
His leader was a very close friend with a major political advisor, whose life was apparently in jeopardy. However, Battousai's mission was not to protect the man's life, but the life of his daughter who name was; and he snorted at this, Princess. The red haired man groaned in frustration. He had half a mind not accept the mission and leave it to someone else, however the leader stressed his need to have only the best protection for this simpering little girl. Kenshin found it difficult to say no to the man who took him in during the revolution, and whom he still admired for his strength in his beliefs. So grudgingly out of more honor than necessity, Battousai agreed for this one last mission, though he was defiantly not very pleased.  
  
He was to travel to Tokyo, were the family stayed and protect her until the threat of death was gone. So Kenshin found himself walking towards his destination, more than a day's journey left. His annoyance only grew at the thought of having to baby-sit a spoiled girl. Honestly, if the name Princess didn't give any clued to her upbringing, he would have to eat his shoe.  
  
Onward he grumbled, to lost in thought to notice the sky changing from light to a darker more threatening shade. In the distance a rumbling could be heard. He was only brought back to reality when he felt a drop of water hit his nose. Cursing his luck he ran trying to find any form of shelter. Rain started pelting down harder until it was only a matter of moments that he was completely drenched. Overhead lighting danced across the sky, causing him to involuntarily flinch at the closeness of it, until one streak of lightning jumped ahead of him and hit a tree not ten steps from him causing a large branch to fall directly in his path. He quickly skidded to a halt, and looked at the sky, as if cursing it.  
  
However what he saw quickly made his breath catch in his throat. A light had appeared above him. His hand flew up to shield his eyes as the white light engulfed him, causing his whole body to feel warm and numb, as he was blinded by it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(2003)  
  
Kaoru ran toward her dojo, cursing her luck every step of the way. She still had a long way to go and it had decided to rain the first couple of minutes after she had declined a ride home from Misao. She still had her kendo outfit on because she had decided to stay after and practice some moves with her teacher, possibly the only one who could actually best her in a fair fight.  
  
Lightening flashed overhead, along with thunder that threatened to split her eardrums. Covering her ears with her hands she continued her run until she could finally see her dojo in the distance. For a small second her heart pounded in her chest as another bolt of lightening flashed to close for comfort by her home, followed by a strange white light, however it only lasted a second, so she chalked it up to her eyes playing tricks on her. Quickly she splashed her way to her gate, soaked all the way through her cloths and shivering. "Kami, I can't wait for a nice hot bath!" She screamed out loud as she opened and closed the gate behind her.  
  
She was just about to run to the steps when another flash of lightening streaked across the dark sky, illuminating the yard. Kaoru's heart stopped. Over by the koi pond was a body. She quickly dropped her school bag and ran over to the figure, quickly turning the stranger over. "My God," she whispered as she stared at his face. Even in the rain she could see how wonderfully handsome and sensual this man was, and with relief she noticed his inhale and exhales of breath. The rain began to pour even harder until it was getting difficult to see more than a couple of feet. Without a second thought she grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to the safety of her home, pausing only once to catch breath after dragging him up the steps and into the safe cover of the doorway. Fumbling for her keys, she finally unlocked the door, shoved it open and proceeded to drag the stranger into her home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Sooo what does everyone think so far? And who can NOT guess what's going to happen. Just to clarify, I am going to explain Kaoru's nickname later on in the story. Again I want to warn of OOCness and I'm really not sure if I want to bring Tomoe in this. To tell you the truth I'm a little apprehensive about this one, I don't really have an idea as to where I want to take it. It's starting to sound a little serious, but I really want to do it more of a comedy. Please review and tell me what you think, your reviews could be the life or death of this fic. :} 


	2. Presents gift 2

Ohiyo minna! Welcome to another chapter of Presents gift! As always I don't own the Kenshin and this is going to be my finale disclaimer...I know I don't own him. ::sniff:: but a girl can dream can't she!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So far:  
  
The rain began to pour even harder until it was getting difficult to see more than a couple of feet. Without a second thought she grabbed him under his arms and dragged him to the safety of her home, pausing only once to catch breath after dragging him up the steps and into the safe cover of the doorway. Fumbling for her keys, she finally unlocked the door, shoved it open and proceeded to drag the stranger into her home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She muttered apologetically as she gently placed him on the carpet near the couch. "To heavy right now..." she panted.  
  
Holding the stitch that was beginning to form in her side, she went over and flipped the light switch, nothing happened. Cursing her luck once again that day, she went to the kitchen and got the emergency candles and placed them around the family room where the stranger was. After lighting them she then ran to the closet to grab whatever blankets and pillows she could find before returning once again.  
  
Outside she could hear the ferocity of the storm pelting on the windows and blowing through the trees. She carefully went over to the man lying on the floor and took a better look at him. His hair was held in a high ponytail, which ran down to slightly past his shoulder blades from the look of it. On his left cheek was a scar, no two scars in the form of a cross, one longer than the other. Kaoru felt her pulse quicken as her hands moved forward, almost as if they had a mind of their own. The candlelight played with his flaming hair and accentuated his features. Almost feminine in nature, he was truly a gorgeous man. Gently her fingertips touched his right cheek, however once they did she hissed and jerked them back, almost as if stung.  
  
'Cold...he is so very cold.' Immediately her fascination for him changed to worry. She had heard that a person could get very ill and possibly die due to a cold rain, and certainly this body temperature is not normal. Quickly she left his side to find a medical book her mother had possessed. Turning to the right page she read the passage, then reread...and reread once more.  
  
"I HAVE TO DO WHAT!?" she cried to the open room. Grimacing she dared a peek at the man, and walked over to him rolling up her damp sleeves. She knelt beside him and softly poked him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Um...excuse me, could you please... uh...wake up?"  
  
She felt so stupid talking to him, but then again, if she didn't give him to opportunity to wake himself up, them she would have to...she inhaled and blushed at the thought. Another five or so minutes passed, yet he still remained unconscious. Trying to bid herself some time, she quickly went up to her room to change her cloths first. What point was there in trying to save some stranger, when she herself could get sick?  
  
Kaoru went into her parents' old room and found a long robe that her father had owned. 'I suppose he can borrow it for now,' she thought as she lovingly fingered the warm material, remembering the time her father wore it. Finally she gritted her teeth and went back to the man.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, but I gave you the chance to wake and you didn't you big idiot. Now I gotta strip you myself...so urm...please don't wake up in the middle and think I'm trying to rape you or anything..." she blushed again, and set to work.  
  
And what work it was! He was light enough, however his clothes seemed as if they held enough rain to fill her Koi pond itself. In no time though the stranger was naked on the floor with only what could be considered medieval underwear cover his...::cough:: prized family possessions. Kaoru was trying to be a good girl; she really was however it almost called for her to look at him in silent worship.  
  
Mentally she smacked herself and bit her tongue as a form of punishment for giving this total stranger the once over...ok maybe quad over. Finally, after sweating like she had just finished over two hours of Kendo practice, the man was dressed in her fathers' warm robes. She decided to go upstairs for the second time and change again from her newly wet cloths. Grumbling she grabbed two blankets and went down to where the stranger lay. Carefully she wrapped him up taking care to tuck in the ends under him. Once finished she stepped back to admire her handy-work and chuckled. He looked as if he were in a human cocoon. The only thing you could really see from him was his face; his head was covered in blanket.  
  
Leaving his side, Kaoru went to the kitchen clutching her arm closer to her sides from the little chill she had. Praying to any God she could think of she tried to turn on the gas stove to warm some water and gave a cry of joy when; after a few clicks, the burner lit. She softly padded over to the sink a filled a pot of water, enough for two in the event her mystery man woke and was thirsty for some hot tea.  
  
Once the water was hot enough Kaoru rose from her position from the table and poured the water in two mugs that had a tea bag in them. For some unknown reason to her she walked quietly to the family room and sat on the sofa across from the man.  
  
He was still lying on the floor, hadn't moved a muscle as far as she could tell...in fact. She bolted upright spilling some of the hot tea on herself, cursing her luck she put the mug down and went over to the stranger.  
  
'Oh my god...is he even breathing anymore?' All sorts of thoughts flashed through her head, the main one being, 'There is no way in hell I am spending a stormy night in the same house with a dead man!' Quickly she tore some of the blankets around his chest and opened the robe slightly to place her ear on his bare chest. Breathing a sigh of relief she heard the faint sound of a heart beat. Weak from past fear she replaced the robe and blanket. Her eyes traveled around her make shift cocoon and slowly went up to his face.  
  
Only to find two very deadly, very golden eyes staring at her.  
  
Kaoru gave a yelp and crawled back crab style from his gaze until she was a good foot or two from him and her back hit the table.  
  
She watched as the man slowly sat up and removed with deliberate calculation the covers from his body, using as little body movement as possible. Finally when the only thing covering him was the robe he tried to stand. It was only when she heard a slight grunt, telling her that he was in some pain, did she spring into action.  
  
"Stop." She commanded without hesitation. The stranger halted in a mid- stance position and rested his eyes on hers. She shuddered slightly at the intensity of them.  
  
"You are in no condition to be going anywhere stranger." She started, slowly moving towards him. When she was close enough to actually touch him, she heard his soft whisper. Again she shuddered, not so much in fear, however that was there; but the soft deadliness to his voice did something inside her, made her excited for some unknown reason.  
  
"Stay back woman." He whispered. "I don't need help from the likes of a child."  
  
Kaoru's temper flared. "How dare you," she hissed. She stood quickly, bumping her back on the table. "If that's the thanks I get for possibly saving you life then you can just go back outside where I found you and die, you ingrate!"  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "You saved me?"  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest and stared unfazed in his eyes. "Yes I did, though now I regret it."  
  
Finally as though registering his surroundings the man looked at the clothes he was wearing and glanced at the blankets on the floor. He turned to look at her, despite all, his eyes held amusement. How could he have mistaken her for a child was obvious by the way she was standing. She seemed to be unconsciously pouting while she was berating him for being such a...what was it...oh yes...an ingrate. He bowed his head slightly while still glancing at her.  
  
"Forgive me, I am unused to being treated with kindness."  
  
"No kidding!" She said mocking disbelief. "Not with your silver tongue? I don't believe it."  
  
His mouth hung open slightly at her words. 'Doesn't she know who I am?' he thought. 'Most people would go out of their way to avoid me, they would never tend to my injuries, let alone mock me.' He put his hand up to his forehead and cursed to himself as he felt weakness go into his legs. He was cold, and he could barely register that he was falling slowly to the floor. Before he could hit the ground he felt his body being caught by the same woman whom he had called a child. Before he faded into to the comfortable darkness her heard her speak.  
  
"Mou..." she grunted. "I suppose I'll let you stay a while longer until your better. Besides it's still raining out."  
  
"Arigato." He whispered just before succumbing to darkness.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok I know it's a bit shorter than I planned, but I am so tired right now I can barely type, I just finished a chapter for Kaoru's Mission, so you can't be to upset ne? Please review and let me know what you think! I can't wait to get Kenshin out in the real world...::evil grin:: 


	3. Presents gift 3

HI MINNA! Well I am really sorry for not updating for so long…but I have a good excuse! I'm getting MARRIED! My boyfriend of 5 years proposed and the wedding is Sept 25, 2005. I have so incredibly much to do but I really will try to do better in my updates, I can't tell you how grateful I am to those who review and tell me you like my fiction, it's the greatest pride an author can have. Now without further ado…

So far:

"Mou…" she grunted. "I suppose I'll let you stay a while longer until your better. Besides it's still raining out."

"Arigato." He whispered just before succumbing to darkness.

Kaoru gently, at least as far as she was concerned, lowered the man back onto the couch and covered him with a blanket. She was still a little sore at having been called a child, so she really had to stop herself from, oh possibly spilling the hot tea on his head, or shoving him face first to the floor. However, the grateful sound of his tired voice, served to soften her anger at him just enough to cause her hand to brush a wet red lock of hair from his sleeping face. She stood quietly watching as the glow from the candles danced across his face, taking in his features.

'Unused to being treated with kindness.' He had said. She wondered slightly, not so much at the statement, which in itself was sad, but the way it was said. She doubted if even he could have heard the terrible loneliness and pain in his voice when he spoke. Quietly she went over to chair across from the couch and sat, determined to watch over her lonely stranger, until she finally succumbed to sound of rain and darkness of sleep.

Screams. Always, there is screaming, the sound of pain and the final choke of life, giving into death. Always it is his hands covered in crimson blood as chaos pursues and takes hold, the sweet bliss of emptiness when he silences the screams. Left in its wake, the trail of sorrow and a broken man, standing alone in a field of death.

Kenshin stirred slightly as a lone trail of light came in and covered his face, waking him from his dream. His hand moved from the lose confines of the blanket to rest on his forehead. Slowly he moved his head to the side, taking note of his surrounding.

With the agility of a cat he bolted from the couch as memories of what happened started flooding in. The girl that had taken care of him was sitting haphazardly on another chair across from him; her legs were folded to one side as she slouched over the other with her head resting on her arm. He let the covers fall to the floor and pulled the robe that was around him closer as he started searching for his clothing. He located the tie for his hair beside the table, but couldn't find anything else in the room that was his. Cursing his luck he padded over to her determined to wake her, get her to tell him where his clothes were and leave. He had just reached his hand out to her when he felt, rather than heard a presence in the house.

Cursing yet again he searched frantically for any weapon, finding a boken on the floor he picked it up and quietly moved to the corner, holding the weapon to his side and waited.

Misao unlocked the door to Kaoru's home with the key she had been given a while back. Just recently the electricity had come back and she was worried about her friend, though she would probably only admit that under pain of torture. It bothered her that Kaoru was alone in a big house, especially since she alone knew the pain Kaoru went through at the loss of her beloved parents. To everyone else, Kaoru was a strong woman, full of pride and capable of taking care of herself. While Misao knew the latter to be somewhat true, she knew Kaoru often times hated being alone, throwing herself into various volunteer efforts and after school activities, just to be around other people. Misao often had to berate Kaoru on working herself to exaustion, but she couldn't really blame her.

Misao shook her head as she went into the hallway leading into the living room, from her vantage point she could see her friend sleeping in the chair. 'Maybe she got scared from the lightening.' She walked into the room and past the couch, looking at the mess of covers on the floor.

"Kaoru." She called. Her friend made no move. Smiling she wandered over to the chair and pulled slightly on Kaoru's hair.

"Hey Princess, It's almost noon. Time to wake up." Still no response. Misao grinned and stood with her hands on her hips. "Ok, don't say I didn't warn you." She went behind the chair and with a firm push to the back tilted it over enough for her friend to spill out and fall unceremoniously onto the floor.

That did the trick. Kaoru woke just as her head impacted the ground and with a small scream she jumped into the air and turned to face her assailant; who was laughing so hard she was doubled over.

"Dammit Misao! That hurt you big ass!"

Misao laughed until she had to grab her sides. "My…ass…isn't…big…" she managed between gulps of air and laughter. Tears were streaming down her face, obscuring only slightly the form that was heading toward Kaoru's back. Her laughter died almost instantly as she stuttered and pointed behind Kaoru.

Kaoru saw the color drain from her friends face and her warning, and turned in time to see the red headed stranger holding her boken walking toward her. Immediately her anger was replaced with fear, and then replaced with a stronger form of anger, rage.

"You." She shouted pointing her finger at him.

He stopped slightly puzzled by her outburst, but showing not outward signs of it. She advanced on him, shoving her finger painfully at his chest.

"I take care of you, take you in from the rain," she yelled, "and you have the nerve to try to attack me from behind with my own damn weapon!" At the last three words she poked him again only harder.

His eyes brightened as his own anger coursed through him. Instead of yelling as she had done, his voice was quite, yet held twice as much effect.

"Woman, if I had wanted you dead, I wouldn't need a scrape of wood to do so, and you wouldn't be alive right now to insult my honor either." He glared at her, dropping the boken to the floor.

Misao watched as the two of them stared at each other, neither of them blinking as they assessed each other's situation. Finally Kaoru blinked, she folded her arms and stood as she glared at him.

"Fine then, what were you doing. Cleaning up the house…with my 'scrap of wood'?

"There was someone in the house, I wanted to make sure they were no threat." He snarled softly, as if the words held a bitter taste.

Kaoru stood shocked. He was protecting her? An inner part of her wondered if that was really true. For some reason she felt different when he had said it, though he didn't actually come out and say he was protecting her, it was a…pleasant thought. Mentally she shook her head. 'I don't need anyone to protect me damn it, I can do that myself.' But still…

Her pose relaxed somewhat and she smiled softly at him. Kenshin found himself slightly calmer.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Besides the one you just asked?" he answered warily.

"No, Idiot. Your eyes, are they always that color?" She questioned moving toward him to lift up his bangs.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took a slight step back to avoid her hand. So completely unexpected was her change in attitude toward him and lack of fear, he was caught off guard as he felt the gentle touch of her hand on his forehead. Her clear blue eyes gazing into his. 'How is it that this mere girl can get so completely under my defenses?' He wondered briefly, before he heard the slight sound of a cough from the nearly forgotten girl still behind the chair.

Both Battousai and Kaoru jumped slightly at the noise, Misao noted Kaoru's blush as she turned to look at here. 'Interesting.' She noted his gaze trail Kaoru before looking to meet her glare.

She went to the front of the chair and sat down on the edge leaning forward toward her friend. "Do you mind telling me just what the hell is going on here?"

Kaoru quickly went to the couch in a rush to get the story out and sooth over the bundle of nerves she had become. "Well you see," she started sitting on the couch as the stranger continued standing, perfectly content to watch, "I found him laying outside in the storm yesterday, so I brought him in and took care of him."

"That's it?" she asked, looking at the red haired man. "Was he outside in you fathers robe in the rain?" She noticed a slight twitch in amusement on his face as she heard her friend stumble over an explanation.

An irrated look flashed in her eyes. "So, let me get this straight Princess," she turned her gaze back to her Kaoru, completely missing Kenshin's look of surprise and look at Kaoru's direction. "You take a complete stranger, who happens to be passed out by your door, into your home and let him stay the night, BY YOURSELF!" She finished waving her hand angrily toward the girl. "Are you insane… No check that I already know you are, you have to be!" She stood and began to pace, occasionally glaring angrily at her stupid friend.

"How do you know he isn't some drunk, or a mass murderer…" she whirled toward Kenshin and pointed a finger at him though speaking to Kaoru. "What if he tried to rape you while you were asleep on the damn couch!" she shrieked.

Kaoru's eyes clouded as she stood adding her own voice to the screams of the house. "Misao, you are going way to far! Nothing happened…"

"But it COULD have happened Kaoru! Don't you understand it could have! You don't have any idea who he is," she threw her hands up in the air, "do you even know his name!"

"Kenshin." Came a quiet voice.

Both girls whirled around to look at the speaker who was standing with his hands folded tightly across his chest. "What?" They asked in unison.

"My name is Himura Kenshin. You are Princess," he nodded to Kaoru, "and you are Misao." He nodded again to the other girl.

"Princess." Kaoru repeated dumbfounded. "Oh right, no my name isn't…"

"Himura-san," Misao interrupted, "please understand that I didn't mean you disrespect…" she shook her head, "The hell with it, yes I did." She marched in front of Kaoru, blocking her from his view and placed her hands on her hips. "Why the hell did you decided to 'take a nap' outside of Kaoru's home, are you a drunk, did you get into a fight? It doesn't really matter," she shook her head when he began to speak. "The fact of the matter is that you look much better, I think you should leave now." She pointed her finger to the door, ignoring Kaoru's protest.

He glared at the little imp of a girl daring to give him orders. Rage flowed inside of him at her insolence and accusations. His eyes glowed with malice as he advanced on her. "I'm afraid I can't do that Misao." his eyes locked with hers as she took an involuntary step back from fear. His hand reached out to grab her arm and pushed her sideways into the couch as he knelt in front of Kaoru, his head bowed and his left arm draping across his raised knee. "You see," he continued softly, raising his head slightly to look into Kaoru's shocked eyes, "I've been sent here to protect you Princess, and I will do so with my life."

Yahhy another chapter finished. What does everyone think? Please R&R. I really want to make this a funny story, so give it some time, I'm just laying out the ground work so to speak.


	4. Presents gift 4

Hiya everyone. I'm so sorry about the delay. Please remember that there is major OOC'ness here and I don't own Kenshin. 

"Himura-san," Misao interrupted, "please understand that I didn't mean you disrespect…" she shook her head, "The hell with it, yes I did." She marched in front of Kaoru, blocking her from his view and placed her hands on her hips. "Why the hell did you decided to 'take a nap' outside of Kaoru's home, are you a drunk, did you get into a fight? It doesn't really matter," she shook her head when he began to speak. "The fact of the matter is that you look much better, I think you should leave now." She pointed her finger to the door, ignoring Kaoru's protest.

He glared at the little imp of a girl daring to give him orders. Rage flowed inside of him at her insolence and accusations. His eyes glowed with malice as he advanced on her. "I'm afraid I can't do that Misao." his eyes locked with hers as she took an involuntary step back from fear. His hand reached out to grab her arm and pushed her sideways into the couch as he knelt in front of Kaoru, his head bowed and his left arm draping across his raised knee. "You see," he continued softly, raising his head slightly to look into Kaoru's shocked eyes, "I've been sent here to protect you Princess, and I will do so with my life."

If either girls eyes could have gotten any bigger, he thought they would pop out of their heads. Kaoru was the first to recover, if he could call it that. She sputtered, stalled and stopped. Tried again, however only gibberish and small sounds came from her mouth. Her friend wasn't doing to much better with her mouth open in what looked like an interesting interpretation of a fish out of water. Finally the woman he was to protect formed a coherent sentence.

"…the hell?" She stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She eyed him carefully, watchful of any sudden moves. "Are you insane?"

He slowly rose to his full height and stood over her looking directly into her eyes as he spoke. "I am quit sane, I can assure you of that. And as to your first question, I am puzzled as to how you are not aware of the threat against your life." He registered the surprise in her eyes as he sensed her friend lean forward to look at Kaoru.

"Is this true Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook her head adamantly as she glanced at Misao with her eyes wide and returned her stare to the golden-eyed stranger. Then ever so slowly she eased herself out of the couch, and walked over to her discarded bokken. He watched her with almost an eased casualness as she bent down, her eyes never leaving his face, and took the 'scrap of wood' in her hand to take up a fighters stance and point it at him.

When she spoke, her voice was calm and clear, giving little indication of her fear. "I think you successfully answered my question. You are insane." She gestured for Misao to move away from him; which the girl did. "Kenshin-san, or whoever you are, you have the wrong person. My life is certainly not important enough to be of any danger. I think that you are feeling well enough to leave."

His stance was deceivingly lazy as he studied her in silence. She continued to hold her stance. Seconds passed to minutes and when he finally spoke, she jolted slightly.

"Do not think, little one, that you could possibly hope to stop or defeat me with that toy. I have been sent on a mission, however distasteful to me, to protect you. A mission, which I plan to carry out." His voice was a deadly calm, as he slowly moved toward her to stand before her bokken, the tip of it barely touching his chest. Neither girl moved as he continued. "Whether or not you feel your life to be of any importance is none of my concern. My only concern is my mission and if you or your friend seek to hinder me of my goal, and prolong my exposure of you, I guarantee that you will not like the consequences."

He made no other move toward her, but Kaoru felt the full impact of his golden eyes on her. In them she could see little to no emotion. It was as if there was an impenetrable wall separating the man from his feeling, and with that thought came the cold hard fact that he could kill with little to no remorse. Kaoru felt the cold sweat of fear slamming her heart against her chest. She wasn't to sure about any assassination attempt on her life, but she knew that if he had been the one that was to carry out the attempt, she would have been dead long before Misao had ever come to the house.

Kenshin watched the growing fear in her eyes. Despite what she saw in him, he did not want her fear. He almost instantly regretted his harsh words to her. For most of his life, others had been afraid of the great Battousai. He believed it gave him the means to win a fight, and in fact, many times he used that fear as a tactical advantage in the battlefield. However he felt a slight wrenching in his chest when he saw her realization of what he was. Slowly, so as not to frighten her any more than necessary, he reached up to tug the bokken out of her hands.

"Your name is Kaoru then?" He attempted a slight smile as she mutely shook her head in confirmation. "And Princess is your nickname?" Again she shook her head. "I am glad that Princess is only a nickname, I was worried that you would be a spoiled little girl."

Kaoru stared at him, forgetting that she was no longer armed. "Spoiled? Me?" She forced out a breathy laugh, just barley audible to him.

"Yes. I was concerned that you would be difficult to protect, expecting me to run around like a servant to obey your every order." He bowed his head in slight acknowledgment. "But I can see you hold great promise in the small fighting capabilities that you have."

Kaoru continued to stare at him as his words slowly sank in. Her eyes flashed, a sure sign of her growing temper. "Small fighting capabilities?" She echoed.

He nodded his head, looking at her with a grave expression. He could see where her pride was and he didn't mind tweaking it a bit to get her fear of him out. He much preferred her anger to fear. "Perhaps small was incorrect." At her expectant nod he continued. "Perhaps inconsequential is better, or maybe minuscule?" He trailed off as her stance changed from one of fear to one of battle.

Kaoru took a step toward him as Misao grabbed her arm to hold her back. Her face was red and he could practically see the sparks in her eyes as she glared and send her Chi slamming into him. To his chagrin he took a small step back, unprepared for the force of her anger.

"You…you…JACKASS!" She yelled. "After I dragged your sorry butt in my house, took care of you, and gave you my fathers warm clothes, you have the audacity to bully me and tell me my fighting skills are minuscule!! I should just kick you ass right here and now! And for starters, where do you get off calling me little one?! I'll have you know you are only about an inch or two taller than me!" She advanced on him again. "And do you seriously think that I would make your, so called protecting me, easy?!? Are you really that stupid!?" Again he took a step back as she got closer, her fist raised. "If you think threatening me is a good way to get me to do anything helpful to you, you are several eggs short of a dozen!"

He had to think on that. A dozen eggs? Where do eggs come into the picture here? Was she planning on throwing eggs at him? He smiled. He had a feeling she would do that too. He could just picture her chasing him around the house tossing eggs at him, and the great gods help him he would probably run from her.

A fist rushing up to meet his face brought his attention back to her. Fortunately he was quick enough to dodge under and move slightly to the side, since the force of the punch could probably have cracked his skull. Unfortunately for Kaoru, she put most of her weight into the punch, knocking off Misao, who had already had a precarious hold on her, and causing Kaoru to fall head first toward the table. She closed her eyes in anticipation of slamming into the table, regretful that she missed the bastard. However the very person subject to her anger was what saved her the trouble of a bothersome headache in the morning as she fell right into his arms.

Kenshin saw her fall and without thought, used his speed to his advantage to grab her arm and pull her into the safety of his arm. Instantly Kaoru stilled, which worried him. He knew she didn't hit her head, and he didn't feel her anger or any other emotion for that matter but he felt her face grow warmer and warmer. Slowly it dawned on him that in the two times he had been forced to move quickly, the robe that had already been loose around him was now barely covering his upper body. He had just pulled an innocent girl toward his exposed chest and she was able to see the scars covering his body. He slowly released her and watched as she backed up, her face down and her eyes hidden by her bangs. Of course any woman would be disturbed and repulsed by his scars. Silently he fixed the robe and tightened the knot, he felt unfamiliar pain lace through him as he waited for her disgust. When she didn't move he politely cleared his throat, his stance expectant and guarded. Once again the emotion gone from his face.

"Until the threat against you life is removed, we will be spending some time together. It may be best for you to put what you just saw out of you mind and forget them."

Kaoru glanced up confused to meet his stare. "Forget what?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "My scars." He stated simply.

It took a couple of moments for Kaoru to realize what he was referring to. She took a step back and really studied him for the first time. He had the look of aloofness to his stance, one that a person could probably think of as unguarded, however she witnessed first hand that what you see wasn't exactly what you got. She had fully expected to make contact when she threw her punch since his guard seemed to be down and he had smiled slightly. Drawing in a deep breath to steady herself, she walked up and stood within inches of him to speak.

"Kenshin-san. Who are you?"

He regarded her with a mild curiosity before he answered her. "Hitokirei Battousai."

"Hitokirei Battousai? What is that? Is that a title?" She tilted her head in confusion.

They had nearly forgotten Misao so both were startled as she threw her hands in the air in frustration, went over to Kaoru and pulled her away from him before he could answer.

"Oh for heaven sake Kaoru, does it really matter anymore?" She gestured back to Kenshin. "This man is in your house, has threatened you and you still haven't called the police!"

Kaoru laid a placating hand on her friends arm. "Misao, technically he hasn't threatened me."

"Does it matter? Kaoru, look at me. Your life isn't in any danger," she turned her pleading eyes on her friend, "and you certainly can't keep him in your house when you don't even know him!"

Kenshin stepped forward, looking at her friend. "I can assure you that I am not mistaken. I know my orders." He turned to glance at Kaoru again. "I am here to protect you. I will not allow any harm to come to you while you are in my care."

Kaoru felt a slight blush steal across her cheeks at the look in his eyes. For some reason the absolute conviction in his look, made her feel warm and tingly that a man would say such things to her. Instantly she berated herself for her thoughts. She was a strong woman and needed no support from a man, and defiantly not an extremely attractive man with hair the color of flame and golden eyes that seemed to melt her on the spot. So what if she was getting a little lonely by herself in her big home. There was no harm in allowing him to stay for a little bit, was there?

Kaoru groaned in frustration for the millionth time that morning. Kenshin was currently glancing around the house and noting any areas that needed or lacked protection. If he scoffed one more time at some miniscule thing, she might just hit him upside the head. After agreeing to let him stay, Misao decided to lecture Kaoru on the insanity of having a psychopathic moron staying at the home. To which said 'psychopathic moron' called her friend something to the effect of a 'demonic banshee' that would yell down the structure around them if she didn't stop her screeching, after which Misao had a few choice words to say to him, then left in a huff. 'Oh Kami.' Kaoru thought. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Kenshin stopped studying the fluffy pillows and turned to her. "What is it?"

Not realizing she had spoken the last statement out loud Kaoru blanched. "Oops sorry, I forgot to use my 'inner voice'." She shrugged. "Things like this don't tend to happen everyday you know. It's not often I save a stranger, only to have him tell me that my life is in danger, and then thoroughly piss off my friend, after attacking me." Smiling she lifted a finger to her lips and tapped, pretending to be thinking. "At least not in one day that I can remember."

Kenshin stood where he was at and continued to study her, his gaze drawn to where she was pointing. She had beautiful lips; almost the color of strawberry's, the lower lip was slightly bigger than the upper giving her an expression of pouting. He found himself wanting to touch them, to feel them will his own and to caress her skin to see if she was really as soft as he thought. He shook the thoughts out of his head, ashamed for even thinking such a thing. She was under his protection, and he would not jeopardize the mission with thinking things he was unworthy of. Realizing that she was looking at him expectantly he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see. Well does this 'inner voice' tell you things? Like what the weather is going to be like? Or how about something useful, like who would be trying to kill you?"

Her eyes flashed slightly. "Yes actually, it's telling me to forget my offer of you staying here and beating the holy hell out of you."

He smirked. "Now would you be beating the holy hell out of me before you kicked me out, or after." Using his speed he disappeared.

Kaoru gasped as she stared at the spot that he had just been. She began to back away when she felt him behind her. His had gently snaked around her shoulder steadying her and she felt the tickle of his breath against her ear.

"Because my princess, I don't think that you would be able to catch me."

Kaoru shivered slightly. She could feel the warmth of his body on her back sending little shocks of a tingling sensation all over her nerves; which started a head to toe blush. Never in her life had she ever felt like this, and she berated herself for feeling like a child. But then again he was extremely handsome, he wore power and danger like it was a second skin, yet he was being gentle, even teasing her. 'Wait.' Teasing her?! That was exactly what he was doing! She lowered her hair to cover her beat-red face, and began to smile.

He was just getting ready to step back, worried that he had gone over the limit when her elbow came up and dug itself into his ribcage. With a loud grunt of pain he fell back enough for Kaoru to turn around and with a twirl and an extended leg, she was able to swipe his feet out from under him sending him crashing to the floor on his back. Dazed, he looked up to see her standing over him, with her hands on her hips and a triumphant smirk on her face. She bent down to offer a hand to help him up. "You beat me for speed, I'll give you that," he took her hand and she helped him up, "but I will always out trick you, Kenshin."

He straightened; wide-eyed he looked at the floor then looked at her with her eyes shining in merriment. Then ever so slowly he started to smile, then laugh. True laughter. Kaoru watched in shock at the warrior standing there laughing and shaking his head slightly. His laughter was quiet, almost grated, like he had never really laughed before. She liked his smile too, it brought a light to his eyes that were never there before, and she began to wonder if she was the only person ever to see it. And the gods help her she wanted more.

To Kaoru his laughter went away to quickly, as he dusted himself off and turned toward her. "Score one for you Kaoru." He made a mock bow. "But I don't fall for the same trick twice." He turned again to the living room. "Now perhaps you can explain a couple of things to me, I see many things I recognize but some things I'm not sure of."

She tilted her head at him as he walked to the television and crouched beside it. Frowning she walked beside him as he started tapping on the top and sides. "What is it Kenshin? What's wrong?"

"That's what I want to know." At her confused stare and gestured to the black box. "What is it?"

It took Kaoru a full minute to understand what he was asking and when she did she looked at him in stunned disbelief. "That's a Television, don't you know what a Television is Kenshin?" At his frown she snorted. "Your joking right, everyone knows what a Television is, even in the country…come on Kenshin your being silly." He continued to stare, then his gaze turned frosty as he stood.

"I beg your pardon princess, perhaps you may not be used to a Samurai's ignorance of the higher class items that are used." He turned to walk away. Immediately Kaoru was on her feet running over to him.

"What are you talking about Kenshin, I'm not used to someone not knowing about an item that is commonplace, and I and certainly not higher class." She said the last with a laugh. "Far from it." He continued to stand with his back straight so she grabbed his sleeve and went to look at his face. "My god, you really don't know do you?" His eyes remained cold. "Kenshin I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"My feelings are not hurt." He bit out. Her eyes were filled with confusion. He didn't quite understand her. One minute she was acting like the high society that he despised and the next she was doing something completely unexpected. He knew he needed to keep things on a strictly non-personal level, but her attitude was unlike anything he had ever encountered. The way she smiled, the way she walked and the way…well just the way she was, made him want her in ways he would never be worthy of. For a person of high class, they would have been flustered and upset if he had ever been as close to them as he was to her a little while ago. They would have had him fired and thrown a temper tantrum that the Battousai 'dared' to stain their clothes with his presence, yet this girl knocked him down, gloated and then helped him up! And now after insinuating that he was unlearned, she was apologizing to him, even holding his sleeve to keep him to her! He shook his head.

"Are you not even the least bit afraid of me?" He whispered, almost to himself.

Kaoru blinked at him, and tilted her head, looking at him in the eye. "No. Should I be?"

He searched her eyes and with a ghost of a smile shook his head. "No."

Ok everyone! I really hope that you like the new chapter. I'm trying to get it to my original idea but my writing style keeps changing. We are slowly getting to Kenshin and Kaoru realizing the time problem but I wanted to build more of a trust in this chapter before it got to that. PLEASE let me know what you all think! Thank you so much for staying with my stories and not giving up on me!!


End file.
